Stockholm syndrome
by waterbendergirl101
Summary: previously know as a boy loves his toy. Stockholm Syndrome is a disease where a captive develops feelings for his or her captor. I think it's pretty easy to see who the captor and who the captive is :p


**A/N: Hi everyone, here I am again with a new story. Well technically it's a rewritten version of a boy loves his toy. I really liked the plot of that story but I had a major writting block so I took the concept and added some knew ideas. I hope the titles says enough. Enjoy and if you liked it, review please.**

**This story was originally ment to be a one-shot but I decided to post it in 3 maybe 4 chapters. **

**written by: waterbendergirl**

**edited by: auhtoress in training**

**

* * *

**

Stockholm syndrome part I

Bloom sighed, picking at the bandage covering her hand. She felt completely bored; luckily the meds were working, a wave of comfort and peace washing over her.

"Miss Bloom," she heard a shy voice say, "it's important that we have these sessions. Miss Faragonda thinks it necessary, especially after the experiences you had." When he saw that the redhead wasn't responding, he tried a different approach. "Could you tell me why you think you don't need these sessions?"

"You're the psychiatrist here, surely you must have all the answers," Bloom retorted.

"Bloom, please, could you be at least _try _to be a little bit cooperative?" the psychiatrist pleaded.

"As I said before, I feel totally fine. I don't really feel any different then before it happened."

"Good God, child, you were kidnapped and held hostage for almost three months. That had to have left some mark on you."

Bloom just shrugged her shoulders, showing her indifference. The psychiatrist hung his head in defeat.

Slowly, Bloom started to talk. "It happened in the battle for the Agador Box. I still remember separating from the girls to go after Baltor. I knew he was leading me into a trap when I heard the door close behind me. When I landed on the floor, I felt a sudden stinging pain in my neck. I remember it weakening me – I could feel my head spinning and my stomach turning inside out. And then everything went dark; that's all I remember before I woke up in his lair."

_Bloom's eyes fluttered open. She remained still for a moment, not quite understanding what had happened to her. Wherever she was, it was completely dark. The redhead closed her eyes again, letting her other senses take over. Her body was pressed up against a wall, and it ached from being in that one position for so long. Her arms were lifted, held secure by what seemed to be handcuffs. She called out to other living beings with her Dragon Fire, only finding one. _

_The door creaked open, breaking her concentration. A light was switched on, and with a few strides her captor was standing before her. Bloom could feel his hot breath on her face, but remained silent, faking sleep._

_A laugh rumbled through his chest. "I know that you're awake, Bloom," he whispered in her ear._

_Bloom's eyes flew open as she sensed his proximity. He was invading her personal space, and from the smirk on his face she could see that her reaction amused him._

"_How do you feel?" he asked._

_Bloom raised one eyebrow; he was concerned with how she felt? "How do you think? _

_You were the one that drugged me."_

"_Don't be so dramatic," the dark wizard said, as he took a few steps back. She appeared fine to him, which was surprising, actually. "Don't you feel any different?"_

"_No."_

"_Well, well," he said thoughtfully, pacing back and forth across the room. "I guess the dosage wasn't strong enough. Maybe I should give you a double for the time being."_

_He swiftly made his way over to her, and before Bloom could protest, he had placed his hand on her abdomen. The fairy of the Dragon Fire looked down and saw that his aura was changing to purple. She could feel his mind trying to enter hers, but she stubbornly refused it, fighting back as best she could._

_A smirk appeared on his face as he tested her willpower. Baltor called out his dark fire, and could feel it flow from his heart through his arm towards the hand on her chest. He led it build up, and when it reached his peak he let it free._

_Bloom doubled over as she felt _his_ power enter her. Immediately, her headache increased tenfold, and she could feel the bile rising up in her throat._

"What was it that Baltor gave you?" the psychiatrist inquired, interrupting Bloom's monologue.

"Some of his own energy, I guess," she said softly, staring down at her lap, remembering the terrible feeling of the darkness. "The dark power was foreign to my body. My natural response was to fight against it, but the more I fought it the more my body fought against me. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat; I kept throwing up even though my stomach was empty. And the fever – God, my body felt like it was on fire."

"What did you do?"

"What could I do? I kept fighting, refusing to let my soul be corrupted."

_Bloom felt her body temperature rising steadily, but there seemed to be nothing she could do about it. Her entire body ached and felt worn out. She tried to meditate, tried to shut out all the pain. Her mind hid away in a corner of her body, but even that wasn't enough to keep the shadows away. The redhead could feel her other side, her dark side, talking to her, trying to persuade her to cross the line between the darkness and the light._

**It' so much easier.**

"_The girls will find me," Bloom whispered._

**In the end there is only darkness Bloom, only darkness. **

"_I won't let myself be corrupted," she said stubbornly, fighting against the voice in her head._

"_Who are you talking to?" Baltor asked, amused as he watched the redhead bickering with herself. When she didn't respond with a clever reply like she always did, he moved closer._

"_You look awfully pale," he noted, as he lifted up her face by her chin so that he could inspect her more closely. "How are you feeling?"_

"_Fine," she lied through gritted teeth, ignoring how soothing his cool hand felt against her feverish skin._

"_Tsk, tsk, Bloom, don't lie to me," he scolded her like a child. Bloom didn't pay any attention to him as she felt herself falling into the darkness. Her head shot up in surprise as she felt him trying to enter her head again. "Stay out of my head," she snapped._

"_I have to get my answers somewhere, if you refuse to comply." _

"_Just go." Bloom hung her head in defeat. Her head was throbbing enough already, and his questioning had only made it worse._

_She didn't hear him leave; it wasn't until she heard the door slam shut that Bloom knew he was gone._

"Interesting." The psychiatrist swirled the coffee in his cup around, studying the motion as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world.

"Could you stop saying that?" God, she felt like she was being treated as a lab rat, some kind of object to study.

"I'm sorry, but do tell me Bloom – what made you come out of that trance?"

"I don't know, to be honest. One minute I was in pain and ready to give in, and the next I felt totally blissful, like a warmth had spread through my body and taken away the pain."

"You said you were ready to give in. What made you stop?"

"I saw my friends in front of my eyes and I knew I had to keep holding on. That I had to keep fighting, even if the darkness would win in the end."

_From the silence, Baltor could discern that Bloom was out cold. _Finally,_ he thought as he studied her form hanging against the wall, the chains on her wrists the only thing holding her up. Without actually checking if she was unconscious, he opened the cuffs. Her body, losing its only support, fell forward, but Baltor acted quickly and caught her in his arms. He swiftly carried her over to the bed and laid her down on it._

_Though he didn't want to admit it, he was surprised at how long the redheaded fairy had been able to resist the darkness. For him it had only taken a couple of days, but she seemed to last at least that long with the darkness in her system. It was the most dreadful time in his entire life. But after he had given in, a whole new world had opened for him, and it would do the same for her._

_Baltor needed Bloom. He wanted to finally have a partner in crime – someone who was on the same wavelength as him, who could keep up with his complicated thoughts; someone who could stand by him. It was true, he'd initially only needed her to take over the world completely, but he'd soon realized that having everything but not having anyone to share it with was worthless. That's why he had taken her – the minute she gave in to the darkness, he would make her his._

_A soft moan interrupted his thoughts, and he looked down to see that Bloom was struggling, literally. Her body was making involuntary movements and was shaking uncontrollably. _

"_Just give in Bloom," Baltor whispered, taking her hand in his. _

_Bloom heard him through her pain, saying the same thing the darkness had been repeating like a mantra all day and night._

**Just give in. It would be so much easier.**

"_I can't. They would never forgive me." Tears fell from closed eyelids._

**Soon they will join us. Even they can't stand the darkness much longer. You will never be alone again. We'll all live together, forever.**

_Bloom was so tempted to give in. The soothing words of her dark side were actually starting to make sense. Sure, her friends would resent her for giving in, but if she infected them too, the darkness could bring them over swiftly, making them a family again. Bloom could feel herself falling deeper and deeper into a state of unconsciousness, listening to the encouraging words of her dark self._

_Suddenly, her friends' faces flashed before her eyes, ripping her away from her dreamlike state. They catapulted her back to reality, the reality where she was still fending off the darkness. _

_Baltor grew worried as Bloom started to have a seizure. Her muscles were contracting and relaxing quickly, again and again. He struggled to hold her down, pining her body under his, afraid that she might hurt herself. _

"_No, no, no," he shouted angrily. "Give in!" He grabbed her by her shoulders, shaking her. "I need you for my plans to work."_

_There was no change. "Snap out of it!" he yelled, slapping her in the face, hoping it would have some kind of effect. For a moment, nothing seemed to happen, until her body suddenly froze. It became deadly still under his own, and Baltor was afraid he had killed the girl._

He took her wrist, trying to find a pulse – any sign that she was still alive. Baltor started to panic – he couldn't find any – until he suddenly felt a soft rhythm against his fingertips. Her heart was still beating, but very slowly. He checked her breathing and noticed only short puffs of air were coming out of her mouth.

_He had to act quickly or soon she would be dead. Baltor didn't even care anymore if the darkness had succeeded in corrupting her mind. Without second-guessing himself, he said a spell and placed his hand on Bloom's stomach. A light surrounded the outline of his hand. After a few moments, he lifted his arm up, his hand containing a small black ball made of shadows._

"_I guess you weren't ready," he sighed, before letting the ball dissipate into the air. _

"At first, I thought that I had healed myself, like I had done previously with Darkar. I only became aware of the truth after I escaped."

"How?" the psychiatrist inquired.

"Well, I told Miss Faragonda everything that had happened and she said it was impossible for me to heal myself after I had exposed to such a high concentration of darkness. The only possible explanation then was that Baltor had healed me, or took it away. "

_Bloom's eyes fluttered open, memories of what happened only minutes before flashing before her eyes. She had felt momentarily at peace, but now that she was starting to move her limbs again, she noticed how sore she was. Her head was still throbbing, and her skin felt unbearably hot._

_She looked up to see Baltor staring at her, a stern look on his face. "You know you almost died," he said finally._

_Ignoring his words, she turned her head to the side, but Baltor snapped and pulled her chin to face him again. "How could you be so stupid? Is it so bad to become like me?"_

_For a moment, Bloom would have sworn that she saw pain in his eyes, but as quickly as it had appeared it was gone. Choosing again to ignore his words, she slowly pulled his hand away. _

"_I still don't feel well."_

"_I don't understand you," he sighed, standing up from the bed. "You would have rather died than to become a creature of the darkness. Is it really worth so much, the light?" Baltor could only despise the choice she had made. If things had gone according to plan, she would have been at his side by now. Daring himself to look at her again, he took in her flushed cheeks and the beads of sweat on her forehead. _

_Placing his hand on her forehead to check her temperature, he noted that she was still burning up. "The darkness must have infected you," he said under his breath, more to himself than to her. _

"_You need to cool down, and fast."He lifted her up into his arms again._

**please review, pretty please**


End file.
